This invention relates generally to organizers, and more particularly, is directed to a rotatable organizer that can be rotatably supported on a flat surface.
Generally, organizers, such as women's make-up organizers, cabinet organizers, desk organizers and the like, are intended to remain stationary on a counter-top, in a cabinet, on a desk or other flat surface, or the like. This is disadvantageous when having to remove an object at the back of the organizer, particularly when the organizer is in a cabinet or closet, or when it is located in an area where the rear portion thereof is difficult to see and/or reach.
The use of "lazy susan" type organizers is known. However, such organizers are relatively complex since they require the use of bearings to rotatably support the organizer and for reducing frictional resistance during rotation of the organizer.